Halo
by Ithitani
Summary: Harry's trial doesn't go as planned. The Ministry decided he needs to be monitored and puts him on probation. Harry enters 5th year struggling to deal with the restrictions of his probation, while figuring out the mysterious wizard the Ministry appointed as the new DADA Professor.


Title: Halo

Disclaimer: This work has not been endorsed by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, or any of the other holding copyright or license to the Harry Potter books or movie. I own nothing, the world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Harry's trial doesn't go as planned. The Ministry decided he needs to be monitored and puts him on probation. Harry enters 5th year struggling to deal with the restrictions of his probation, while figuring out the mysterious wizard the Ministry appointed as the new DADA Professor.

Warnings: Huge possibility this story will have slash. I hadn't intended it that way when I first started writing and it suddenly steered itself that way. My other stories ended up that way as well. I guess I just can't help myself. It's why the story is rated M, among other things. So if it's something you don't like, don't read. On that note, Harry IS 15 in this story, and if that isn't the age of consent where you are from please be warned!

There will also be some violence but nothing I think will be overly horrific or gory, but that's just my opinion.

A/N: This starts summer before Harry's fifth year. This story will be slightly AU, as I changed a few things that happened in fourth year. One of the things I changed was the three tasks in the Triwizard Tournament. There are other things as well but I don't want to ruin the story for you, just be aware there are changes and it will be revealed as the story progresses.

Also, this story hasn't been betaed. I look through and try to fix mistakes but there is a possibility I missed something. If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, please PM me. It would definitely help if I had a second pair of eyes to go through the chapters.

Due to some of the content of this story, I have this posted on AO3 as well under the same name.

– – – – –

"I think it would be appropriate if Mr. Potter was monitored by the Ministry to ensure he won't be a danger to himself or others in the community."

Harry decided that he officially hated Dolores Umbridge. Since the start of his hearing the toad of a witch had been adamant that he was nothing more than a delinquent, attention-seeking teenager. What frustrated him the most was that the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was just as eager to accept her accusations. The hearing had become emotionally and mentally exhausting for Harry as Fudge and Dolores tried twisting his and Dumbledore's words as they discussed the night four Dementors attacked him and his cousin at his summer residence in Privet Drive.

Despite their diligence, it was proved that the magic Harry performed during the summer was for self protection only. They weren't able to charge him, to their utter disappointment, with violating the Statue of Secrecy for performing magic in front of a Muggle, or expel him from Hogwarts due to performing magic outside of school while he was still underage. Harry was immensely relieved, until Umbridge had opened her mouth again. Why would he need to be monitored?

"You don't have any grounds for putting Harry on probation." Dumbledore responded. His voice had been surprisingly calm throughout the whole hearing. "Harry has done nothing to prove that he is a danger to himself or others."

"Nothing to prove?" Fudge scoffed. "Of course he's a danger! Am I the only one who witnessed Mr. Potter during the Second Task? The fact that he was able to duel against three older wizards and win, proves that he is a danger."

"It is true that Harry is skilled at dueling for his age. However, that doesn't mean that he is at risk of harming anyone." Dumbledore amended.

"I think the Minister has a point." Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement chimed in softly. "Although, I do agree with you Albus that a skill at dueling isn't enough to warrant concern. What is concerning is Mr. Potters past behavior."

Harry frowned, his arms twitching in nervousness as the magical binds attached to the arms of his chair threatened to come to life and restrain him.

Dumbledore leveled his gaze over his glasses as he centered his full attention on Ms. Bones. "What 'past behavior' are your referring too? Surely you know that the articles in the _Daily Prophet _this past summer that have slandered Harry is mere gossip. I can assure you that none of them are true."

"Of course you'd claim them to be false." Fudge asserted. "You've done nothing but protect the boy from accepting any consequences for his actions. You show blatant favoritism at Hogwarts by awarding immense amount of points and encouraging his reckless adventures-"

"I assure you Cornelius, that my assessment of Harry's character is unbiased and is shared with many of his Professors as well." Fudge's neck and cheeks started turning purple as Dumbledore spoke. Outraged that he was interrupted. "Now, lets return to the topic at hand. The material printed in the _Daily Prophet_ isn't grounds for putting Harry on probation. This hearing was for the purposes of discussing his use of the Patronus this summer and those charges have already been dropped. There is no reason or purpose to discuss this matter further. "

"That isn't for you to decide!" Fudge roared. "You are not in control of this court Dumbledore. If we decide that the boy needs to be monitored and controlled then so be it!"

"Now, Minister." Amelia smiled, placing her hand on Fudge's arm before he could continue on his tirade. "Albus is just doing his duty as Mr. Potter's magical guardian and looking out for his best interest. He has very valid points. However," Her attention focused back on Dumbledore and Harry, "as the Head of the DMLE I believe that a probation is necessary. Not as a punishment to Mr. Potter but to ensure his safety."

Harry found it difficult to keep focusing on what Madame Bones was saying, even though he knew it would be important considering everything decided in this courtroom would affect him specifically. It was just that his brain decided to latch onto the words 'magical guardian' and wonder what it meant.

He had never heard that phrase before and was frankly quite surprised that he had any sort of 'guardian' – magical or otherwise – assigned to him. He had never considered the Dursleys to be guardians or any sort of supporting parental figure in his life. He had always had to watch over and take care of himself – and that fact hadn't changed even when he went to Hogwarts. At least, that's what he had thought.

Even though Harry wasn't sure what having a magical guardian meant, he supposed it made sense for it to be Dumbledore. After all, Dumbledore was a lot more involved in Harry's life than was normal for a Headmaster/student relationship.

"I feel concerned about Mr. Potter's recent claims that You-Know-Who has returned," Harry heard Amelia continue, trying to shake his scattered thoughts to ponder on them at a more appropriate time. " – and believe that he made the claims not as a way to gain attention or seek glory, but as a cry for help. Mr. Potter has been shouldered with immense expectations since he returned to Hogwarts. Not only has he had to deal with the stress of his fame as the Boy-Who-Lived, but also the threat of Sirius Black against his life. I think that also being forced to participate in the Triwizard Tournament this last school year has proven too much for him to handle. This seems to be evident considering the multiple incidences of performing underage magic at his relatives' home during summers past. It is my duty to not only enforce the law and protect the magical community, it is also my responsibility to try and prevent crimes from happening and putting safety guards in place. I believe a probation will give Mr. Potter the structure and tools he needs to learn how to handle the stresses of life in a productive way and prevent him from acting out and ending up back in court."

"I really don't believe all of that to be necessary – " Dumbledore spoke gravely, a concerned crinkle in his brow.

"I think it is a marvelous idea Amelia, and support you fully." Umbridge interjected with a sickly smile on her face. Many of the other wizards and witches presiding over the court nodded their heads and murmured their agreements as well.

"It's settled then." Amelia declared – as Harry's stomach plummeted to his shoes in dread, having no idea what all of this would mean for him – while giving a quick flick of her wand.

Immediately after Amelia waved her wand, a door appeared in the stone wall on the right hand side corner of the room, directly opposite the double wooden entrance doors. The door opened momentarily after fully materializing and out stepped Kinglsey Shacklebolt.

Harry had only spoken with Kingsley a few, brief times since arriving at Grimmauld Place for the rest of his summer holidays. Although they had few interactions Harry had liked Kinglsey and judged him to be a good person to trust. Despite the positive view he had of Kingsley, Harry couldn't help tensing up and feeling a small sense of horror build in his chest as the tall man – dressed in his full Auror garb – walked directly towards Harry to stand behind him, putting a firm hand on the teens shoulder as though to discourage any thoughts Harry would have of bolting. Revealing nothing to Harry about how potentially serious the situation was as the Auror had kept his face perfectly blank of all emotion and avoided direct eye contact.

"Auror Shacklebolt will escort Harry to the Aurors division for processing." Amelia ordered, scribbling quickly on a thick sheet of parchment, then signing it with a dramatic flourish. The witch then sent the rolled up parchment flying towards Kingsley, and the Auror caught it with a quick snap of his wrist.

Harry felt oddly panicky yet numb at the same time as court was adjourned and Kingsley indicated that Harry should stand up and follow him. He was surprised his legs managed to hold him up as he stood, immensely grateful that they weren't shaking in the slightest and that he was finally getting away from the terrifying chair he had been sat in.

"Harry," Dumbledore appeared quickly by Harry's side, giving him a small pad on the shoulder as he observed the various witches and wizards filing out of the courtroom. Harry still wasn't sure why the older wizard refused to look at him. "I need to speak with Madame Bones for a few moments so I will have to leave you with Auror Shacklebolt. Do as he says and make sure you are in his, or Arthur's presence at all times. I will explain more about what is to happen once I get a few things sorted out."

Harry wanted to ask his Headmaster a multitude of questions – in an attempt to quell his panic but also to stall this 'processing' from happening to soon – but refrained as he could hear the gravely tone in the Headmasters voice and knew his questions could wait. With a nod of his head and a whispered 'yes, sir', Harry allowed Kingsley to guide him the rest of the way through the small side door the Auror had appeared through moments before.

After stepping through the door and away from the wickedly lecherous gaze of the toad woman Umbridge, Harry had looked at Shacklebolt with a small bit of hope that everything would be explained soon. Shacklebolt didn't acknowledge Harry's gaze however, and instead led Harry down the massive corridor without saying a single word.

Harry assumed they had arrived at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement through some sort of back door, as the multitude of offices they passed by were occupied by several people wearing Auror uniforms grumbling over piles of parchments scattered across their desks.

Soon after, Kingsley opened a rather nondescript door after muttering several complicated incantations under his breath before pushing Harry inside quickly. This room, although it contained a small desk and a few chairs, didn't seem like much of an office at all. There were several different items around the room Harry had never seen before, as well as a single wall that had straps attached to the stone and hanging down loosely– similar to the ones on the arms of the chairs in courtroom ten – writhing and seemingly hissing at Harry as though wishing they had him in their unforgiving grasps.

"The Aurors like to call this nifty little thing the 'Halo'." Shacklebolt told him, speaking for the first time as he opened a rather large black box he had retrieved from a massive, equally black cabinet located directly behind the desk. "It's a commonly used device in magical law enforcement."

Once open, Harry peered inside the box to see three rings. The largest ring by far seemed to be formed of a solid, glowing white light. Beneath the glowing ring was a medium sized ring made of polished, black stone. The smallest ring, that looked like it would only fit on the smallest of fingers, was made of wood and was polished a very dark brown colour, with some sort of faint writing or symbols of some kind – it was too small for Harry to identify the markings completely – covering its surface.

After setting the box down on the desk, Kingsley went over to the far left corner of the room where a solitary sitting stool sat. Taking out his wand, Kingsley rapped the top of the stool harshly with his wand four times before saying 'Harry James Potter'.

The air over the flat surface of the stool seemed to simmer for a few moments before radiating a dull, grey coloured smoke. Once the smoke receded a slim, rectangular box was revealed to be sitting on the top of the stool. Grabbing the box, Kingsley set it on the top of the desk before settling down in the small, armless chair placed behind it. Harry sat down in a similar chair on the other side of the desk when Kingsley gestured he should do so. After Harry was settled, Kingsley opened the top of the rectangular box to reveal a Holly wand.

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "My wand?" He remembered dropping it off at the greeting desk when he first entered through the Ministry. He hated giving it up at the time but had been assured he would get it back before leaving. Were they going to snap his wand?

"Yes Mr. Potter." Kingsley answered, his voice deep and clear as he surveyed Harry over his clasped hands. It was the first time Kingsley looked at Harry directly since this whole mess started and Harry hoped it meant he was finally going to find out what it meant to be on probation.

"We aren't snapping your wand, if that is what you're thinking. It is all just part of the processing that I will explain to you momentarily."

Harry nodded, feeling relieved to know he was getting to keep his wand.

"Now, the 'Halo' is used for those on probation or parole or those wizards and witches awaiting trial and are deemed a flight risk. The Halo devices not only track the witch or wizard in question, it monitors all magical usage and restricts apparition and the use of portkeys. For the moment, your Halo will only track your location and report any and all magical usage directly to the Aurors office. You don't have to worry about apparition since you are still underage for an Apparition License, however portkeys are off limits unless given personal permission from one of your Monitors."

Harry decided the Halo didn't sound all that bad. He wasn't able to use magic outside of school anyway and he'd been tracked all summer by members of the Order of the Phoenix. "What are Monitors?"

"You will have three wizards or witches assigned to monitor your case directly. Until they are assigned the Halo will only function at its most basic level until you have your first meeting with your Halo Monitor. The first monitor will interact with you directly. They will inform you of the details of your probation, any further restrictions you may have, as well as monitor behavior and your progress in school. The first monitor will report your progress to the second monitor. The second monitor may, or may not meet you. However, the first and second monitors will send reports to the highest, and last monitor – which will be Amelia Bones since she is the one who put you on probation in the first place – with their recommendations as to any changes they'd like to make for your probation, as well as informing Madame Bones if or when they think it is appropriate for your probation to end."

"Now," Kingsley stood up, taking hold of the large, glowing ring, "this is the main Halo device. It powers the remaining two devices and binds them together. Hence the reason it is the first device that needs to be activated. Please stand up and hold still Mr. Potter. I will need to attach it around your neck."

Harry swallowed hollowly as he looked at the large glowing ring. It was ridiculous, he knew, but when Harry had heard the name 'Halo' he figured it meant the ring would go on top of his head – like it shows in the paintings of angels. Even though it was ridiculous to imagine himself walking around all the time with a ring floating around his head, he thought it was better than the alternative. Why did it need to be around his neck?

Standing slowly and wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers, Harry looked worriedly at Kingsley. Not yet ready to step forward and be collared like a dog just yet. "Why's it called the 'Halo'?" He asked, voice low and scratchy.

Kingsley was silent a moment, keeping his gaze steady on Harry. It made Harry nervous as he wasn't sure why he was being looked at like that. "This rings main purpose is to...discourage bad behavior Mr. Potter. If you were to cast any spells during the rest of the holiday, attempt to apparate – even side-along – use any portkey, break any other restrictions or attempt to remove the Halo devices in anyway, the main ring will activate. The results are very unpleasant and I recommend you avoid activating it at all costs. Many have described the effects as being very similar to the Cruciatus Curse. We call it the Halo because it ensures even the most vile criminal behaves like the perfect angel. Do you understand what I am saying Mr. Potter?"

Harry paled at the implications. He curled his hands into fists in order to prevent them from shaking. That ring was supposed to produce effects similar to the Cruciatus, and they wanted to put it around his neck? Releasing a shaky breath, Harry gave a slight nod of his head before stepping forward slowly. Even though he wanted to keep as far away from that thing as possible, he knew he didn't have any choice. It would only cause problems if he chose to be uncooperative.

Did Dumbledore know about this when he sent Harry off with Kingsley? Is that why the aging wizard had instructed Harry to do as Kingsley said? Harry knew this was only the beginning of his so called 'probation'. The only thing he could do was cooperate as much as possible so that, hopefully, his probation will be short and can be rid of the stupid Halo as soon as possible.

Surprisingly, Harry didn't feel a thing when Kingsley attached the ring around his neck. He didn't feel any weight or pressure against his skin as it was snapped into place. It really was as though there was just a ring of light around his neck. He could even feel a small amount of radiating heat against his skin. Despite the fact the ring around his neck was nearly non existent, Harry couldn't help but feel as though his throat was tightening up, making it hard to breath. He desperately wanted to tug on the ring as though it was a tie that had been tied to tightly, but was afraid to do so. What if he tugged on it and the ring assumed he was trying to remove it?

With swift movements, Kingsley moved next to grab the medium, black stone ring and placed it around Harry's right wrist. With a few murmured words with his wand, Kingsley had shrunk the ring to fit snug around his wrist, but not enough to pinch his skin or cut off circulation.

"This bracelet also serves as a sort of alert. If the Halo devices senses you are about to break one of the restrictions, it will vibrate as a warning to you to stop your actions before the main Halo ring activates. This will also warm up and glow with letters to inform you of the place and time you are to meet up with your Halo Monitor."

Harry supposed that was a good thing. He would hate always having to second guess himself or worrying if there was some sort of restriction he had forgotten about. At least he wouldn't be caught off guard with the Halo activating without warning.

"And lastly," Kingsley stated, while picking up the smallest of the three rings, "this goes on your wand. This is what monitors your spell usage."

Kinglsey slid the ring over the tip of Harry's wand, sliding it down until it fit tightly against the handle. Once sure the ring was secure, Kingsley held the wand out to Harry, handle out. "Grab your wand and hold it out straight. I will now connect the rings to your Ministry file, so hold still or I'll need to start the incantations over from the beginning."

Harry couldn't stop the small smile curling his lips as he held his wand once more. The warmth that spread through him at being connected with his wand once more made him relax and feel very secure with the knowledge that he could protect himself if needed.

Doing as Kingsley instructed, Harry held his wand out steady and silently watched as Kingsley performed a few small, yet complicated wand movements while chanting a long string of latin Harry couldn't possibly hope to understand. Then, very carefully, Kingsley touched the tip of his wand to each of the three rings, making the rings around his neck and wrist heat up considerably against Harry's skin as he did so.

Before Harry could start to panic as the rings continued to get hotter to the point where he was certain it was going to burn him, Kingsley gave a last flick of his wand, ending his chanting as all the moisture in the air seemed to have been sucked out of the room by a giant vacuum. Making Harry feel hot and thirsty, gripping his wand tightly as a sheen of sweat coated his palms and risked losing hold of it.

A large roll of lavender parchment appeared out of thin air and the rings rising heat dissipated quickly. The ring on Harry's neck and wrist seemed to disappear completely, while the one on his wand looked as though it was being absorbed in the wood of his wand.

"The rings will only be visible once the rings are activated." Kingsley informed at Harry's confused look, while gesturing towards the rings on his neck and wrist. "The ring on your wand however, will only reappear when it is being removed at the end of your probation."

Harry let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding as he slowly lowered his wand. Looking at the polished wood and the place where he knew the ring to be, Harry frowned as he realized the connection he felt with his wand only seconds before seemed to have been muffled. The warmth in his chest had disappeared and he couldn't help feeling a pang of loss shoot through his chest, even though he wasn't entirely sure why he felt that way.

After a quick perusal of the lavender parchment, Kingsley nodded in satisfaction before rolling the scroll up completely, waving his wand to turn the parchment into an over-sized paper airplane, before sending it flying off through the Ministry. Harry assumed it was going straight to his Ministry file, not having really any idea as to where that was or what else was in his file.

"Wand please." Kingsley asked as he held his palm out for Harry's wand. With a frown, Harry placed it in the Auror's large hand, watching as it was placed back in its rectangular box, placed back on the stool, and disappearing from sight in a haze of grey smoke.

A knock on the door startled Harry as he turned around quickly, only relaxing when he saw it was Mr. Weasley.

"Everything all right, Kingsley?" Mr. Weasley greeted.

"We just finished up here Arthur." Kingsley affirmed before focusing his attention back on Harry. "You will be able to retrieve your wand as you leave the Ministry. Make sure not to disturbed the rings and watch for word of a time you'll meet your Halo Monitor. You should be hearing from someone a few days before the semester starts up again."

"Halo?" Mr. Weasley questioned, a frown marring his usually cheerful face. "Surely there is no need to use such things on a wizard Harry's age."

"It was ordered by Madame Bones herself, I was merely following orders." Kingsley stated, seemingly ignoring Mr. Weasley's disapproving look. "I thought Albus would be the one retrieving Mr. Potter."

With a sigh, Mr. Weasley dropped the subject of the Halo and nodded his head wearily. "Albus had a few other matters to take care of after speaking with Madame Bones. I was just asked to escort Harry to the Ministry Atrium and Albus would Floo the both of them out."

With a short nod of his head, Kingsley escorted Harry the rest of the way out of the office, locking the door behind him with several complicated spells before addressing Mr. Weasley once more.

"I will meet you once my shift is over for the day. To get to the lift, walk down the corridor and turn at the second right. That will take you to the lobby and the lift will be straight ahead once you leave the entrance doors."

With a quick handshake and a 'thank you', Mr. Weasley led Harry swiftly through the Auror department as instructed. Only addressing Harry once safely secured in the lift, taking them to the Ministry Atrium.

"You all right Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked, genuine concern lacing his words.

With a soft shrug of his shoulder, Harry focused his gaze back towards the front of the lift, not quite comfortable with the amount of concern he saw in Mr. Weasley's gaze. "I suppose. I was really worried at first until Kingsley explained everything."

"I just can't believe Albus would allow this to happen! Molly will not be pleased when she hears about this. Everyone is probably sick with worry. We should have arrived back at least an hour ago."

Harry frowned as he realized the truth of those words. Even though the hearing didn't go as well as planned, at least Harry didn't have his wand snapped at the end of it all. It would still cause the Weasleys, Hermione and Sirius a huge amount of panic, and possibly anger when they found out. With a sigh Harry realized he still had a long day ahead of him.

"Professor Dumbledore tried stopping it but he wasn't really given much of a chance to do more than object. I don't think it'll be all that bad. I mean, the probation will be short if I don't cause any problems, right?" Harry looked at Mr. Weasley hopefully as he said those words. He wasn't trying to be naïve or stupid, he just really wished he didn't have to put up with this situation for too long.

Mr. Weasley frowned, noticing Harry's hopeful look. "I suppose that's correct in theory. But I want you to remember that nothing is ever that simple with the Ministry. I want you to remember that so you don't get frustrated if things don't resolve as quickly as you liked."

Harry nodded, stepping out of the lift doors as they opened up to reveal the Ministry Atrium.

"Do you know what a magical guardian is, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked as they weaved their way through the crowds and towards the front desk, so they could retrieve his wand.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Madame Bones said Professor Dumbledore was my magical guardian and I was wondering what that meant."

Mr. Weasley halted in his steps, a few witches nearly crashing into him as he interrupted the haphazard flow of foot traffic. Harry's brow crinkled in concern as he saw shock flit across Mr. Weasley's face, before the red haired man shook his head and continued leading the way towards the front desk.

"Are you sure that is what she said Harry?"

Harry frowned. "Yes. Why?"

A similar frown crossed Mr. Weasley's face as they finally reached the front desk. It took a few moments but Harry had his wand securely in his grip once more. Even on close inspection, Harry couldn't see any sign that it held one of the Halo rings at all.

"Nothing to worry about, Harry. We'll talk about it later. We must get you to the Headmaster before he starts worrying about your whereabouts."

Although Harry wasn't happy about his questions before avoided, he assisted Mr. Weasley in locating the Headmaster. There were dozens of fireplaces lining each side of the massive room, a multitude of witches and wizards entering and exiting the fireplaces. Although not Harry's favorite form of travel, he was relieved that it was an option still available since both Apparition and Portkeys were no longer means of transportation to him. Harry also knew he could still fly on his broom, but it wasn't nearly as quick or effective transportation as the floo was.

It took a while to locate the Headmaster, which was surprising considering the incredibly eccentric robes and pointed hats the elder wizard preferred to wear, but they managed to do so and make their way to the correct fireplace Dumbledore had been waiting by.

"There weren't any problems, I hope, Arthur?"

"No, Albus. Your suspicions were correct though." Mr. Weasley answered, voice in a low whisper.

Dumbledore directed his gaze towards Harry, looking at his neck where he probably knew the Halo ring to be. Harry realized Dumbledore had been worried about the Halo being used and looked as grave about it as Mr. Weasley was when the red haired wizard had first heard about it.

"It is unfortunate, but nothing that can't be handled." Dumbledore affirmed, before shifting his gaze back to Mr. Weasley's. "Thank you for your assistance Arthur in retrieving Harry for me and getting him to the trial on time."

"It was no problem Albus. I had wanted to be there for Harry's trial even if you hadn't asked for my assistance."

Dumbledore smiled softly in joy. "As I knew you would, Arthur. Now, you get off work around 8 o'clock is that correct? Well then, I'll meet you again soon after. I'll send Fawkes if something arises before then."

"Good day, Albus." Mr. Weasley then clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Take care Harry."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley disappeared in the crowd as Harry and Dumbledore waited for an opening in the floo connection. Harry was happy to finally return to Grimmauld Place and change out of the robes Sirius had lent him for the trial. The robes were well over a decade old but still in surprisingly good condition. They were even comfortable and fit Harry moderately well after a few tailoring spells had modified the clothes to his size. Despite the comfort, the fact that the robes once belonged to Sirius' brother, Regulus, made Harry wary of wearing them longer than necessary. Not only did the robes make Harry feel like a snobbish pureblood, like Malfoy, due to all the intricute silver cuts and designs on the robes, the robes themselves made Harry itch whenever he remembered a dead man had once worn the same robes.

"We will need to go together to get through the wards." Dumbledore informed Harry as he tossed a hand full of power into the flames. "Step through the same time as me and I'll call out the destination."

With a nod, Harry stepped forward the same time Dumbledore did, supposing it made sense there would be extra protections with Grimmauld Place and couldn't be accessed as easily by floo with the Fidelius and other security measures being in place.

It wasn't any surprise though, that Harry nearly fell out of the floo when he heard the destination being called out, as it wasn't what he had been expecting.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!"


End file.
